Never mind I find someone like you
by analiceinwonderland
Summary: Inspirada en la canción de Adele "Someone like you", Tanya pensó que Edward era su alma gemela.


_Hace tiempo pensaba que Edward era mi alma gemela, ahora sé que no es así, pero saberlo no lo hace más fácil._

_Inspirada por la canción de "Someone like you" de Adele._

* * *

><p><strong>NEVER MIND I FIND SOMEONE LIKE YOU<strong>

Llegaste un año una semana y un día antes que yo a este mundo, decía mi madre que seguro era para prepararlo, para que cuando yo llegara no se espantara el pobre. Y así desde el día en que llegue a este mundo tú estuviste conmigo, estábamos destinados a pasar esta vida juntos, o eso es lo que pensé desde que nací.

Cuando tenía tres años me dijiste que era tu mejor amiga, nuestras madres te pidieron que lo dijeras de nuevo para grabarlo y ponerlo en nuestra boda, todavía pongo ese video a veces para ver si te apareces y me dices que por fin lo usaremos.

Cuando entre a la escuela primaria me tomaste de la mano y me enseñaste el patio de la escuela "Para que nunca te pierdas", ahora estoy más perdida y aterrada que nunca, pero ya no me enseñarás cosas nuevas ¿verdad?, no como a ella.

En el parque en el que la conociste, al que nuestras madres nos llevaban a jugar, me defendiste por primera vez de una niña que me jalo el pelo, y me dijo que tenía el cabello más horrible, tu llegaste y le dijiste que jamás habías visto una niña con pelo más bonito que el mío, le pediste a tu mamá un espejo y un pañuelo, pensé que me harías reír con un truco de magia, pero en lugar de eso, me secaste las lágrimas y me enseñaste con el espejo que mi cabello era hermoso y que con el sol era aún más intenso y tan rojo como las fresas, tus favoritas. ¿Cómo iba a saber que después preferirías el chocolate?

Cuando cumpliste trece solo querías estar con tus amigos, yo te extrañaba mucho, pero mamá decía que era normal que nos separáramos un poco, entonces empecé a pasar más tiempo con la niña nueva de la escuela, Kate -nunca te cayó muy bien, me dijiste que ella me había cambiado- ella venía de Nueva York y me impresionaba con todas sus historias, me contaba de las calles, de las tiendas, de la gente. A ella tampoco le caías muy bien, decía que olías mal, después decía que consumías todo mi tiempo, y después que me habías roto el corazón. Creo que en todas tenía razón.

En mi fiesta de cumpleaños, me diste un collar con un corazón, tenía grabado "Por siempre", te pregunté que por qué decía eso, pero sin la palabra Amigos, pensé que tu tenías la otra parte y quería verla, pero me dijiste que era porque ya no querías ser mi amigo. Sentí tantas ganas de llorar, pensé que mi corazón se había roto como nunca en mi vida, pero estaba más equivocada que nunca, porque me diste mi primer beso aquella noche, y me pediste ser tu novia, me dijiste que querías que fuéramos nosotros para siempre, más que amigos.

La noche de tu graduación a tus dieciocho y a mis 17 hicimos por primera vez el amor, tengo que admitir que aguantaste unos buenos dos años. Fue la noche más especial que pude tener, porque sabía a los diecisiete que eras tú mi alma gemela, creía saber tanto del amor.

Una semana después, cuando salíamos con tus amigos nos contaron que tu amigo Emmett ya no salía con Lauren, fue la primera vez que temí en perderte algún día. "Pero es que eran tan unidos, ¿Cómo pudo pasarles?" Tu viste a través del azul de mis ojos el miedo y me aseguraste que eso a nosotros no nos pasaría "Ellos se amaban, el amor en ocasiones dura para siempre pero a veces en lugar de eso duele, a nosotros no nos pasará".

Cuando fue mi graduación me fui a la Universidad de Washington, ¿A dónde más iría? Si tú estabas allá, estudiando tu pasión por la música, para mí no había pasión que no fueras tú, ni siquiera sé porque había elegido estudiar literatura, no me gustaba ni me disgustaba.

En tu cumpleaños número veinte me invitaste a cenar, yo quería hacer la cena, y prepararte algo íntimo y tranquilo, como tú, pero en lugar de eso me llevaste a un restaurante de moda, con mucha gente y poco espacio, me dijiste "Te llevaré a un lugar caótico pero encantador, como tú, porque te amo", entonces supe que la noche sería especial y claro que lo fue, justo ahí en medio del helado de fresa que tuvimos de postre estaba el anillo más hermoso que había visto, te hincaste y me pediste matrimonio. Lloré y reí al mismo tiempo, y te dije que sí como un millón de veces.

Cuando Kate fue para mi cumpleaños número veinte me contó tanto de Nueva York, y de su trabajo en las revistas, lo hermoso que era, lo satisfactorio, lo espectacular, que por un momento sentí pasión por otra cosa que no eras tú. Por un momento me asustó, pero no pude parar de pensar en estar ahí, en medio de la ciudad, del caos en un trabajo, de estar sola y un poco libre. Me odié por pensarlo, después me odié por querer dejar de pensarlo, decidí visitar a Kate en verano, tal vez todo era una ilusión de su imaginación.

Después de visitar a Kate más veces que lo que mi economía podía pagar y de regresar a un lugar que cada día me dejaba más satisfecha me mudé a Nueva York, no sin antes pelar contigo como nunca, me dijiste que no volvería, que no era real estar comprometidos cuando me estaba mudando a otra ciudad. Me enojó tanto que no apoyaras mis sueños, que apoyé tu decisión de romper el compromiso, aunque eso rompió mi corazón.

Cuando cumpliste veinticinco fui a tu fiesta, te pedí que nos viéramos antes en el parque al que íbamos de niños, llegaste caminando "Tenía que tomar un poco de aire", de pronto mi compañero de toda la vida estaba en donde habíamos pasado toda nuestra infancia, pero aun así era tan difícil hablar y reconocer lo que te extrañaba. Me contaste de tu nueva vida sin mí, y como odié que me lo contaras, porque significaba que yo ya no estaba ahí a tu lado. De pronto llego tu hermana, Alice, con su nueva amiga Isabella, a la que nos presentó, y lo supe cuando la viste por primera vez, como no podías dejar de verla, y ya no te importaba Nueva York, ni mi nuevo trabajo, ni el por siempre de mi dije, solo tenías ojos para ella.

No debería de haberme sorprendido cuando a mi oficina llegó la invitación de tu boda con ella, tampoco debió haberme sorprendido cuando hace unos días te vi en el único Súper de Forks cargando a una niña que es su viva imagen. No es tu culpa que mis sueños a veces no se cumplan, pero yo sí espero tener un poco de culpa en esa felicidad que tienes ahora, y en esa enorme sonrisa que comparten justo ahora.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer.<p>

P.D. El POV es de Tanya, por si se lo preguntaban,


End file.
